Best Wishes AAML
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: My take on what Ash does before he goes to Isshu. One Shot AAML story


**Best Wishes AAML**

By dbzgtfan2004

Hi everybody, it's been along time since I last wrote a story. I just don't have it anymore. I'm doing this story because it inspired me from the current arc in Pokemon and the pictures on deviantart. It's an Ash and Misty story that takes place before Ash goes to Isshu. Ash is wearing his Isshu outfit and Misty is wearing her HeartGold and SoulSilver swimsuit and jacket outfit. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does.

Key

_Italics_= Thoughts

Parenthesis= Pokemon translation

It was a peaceful day in Pallet Town. The Pidgeys were chirping and the Rattatas were scurrying around and a certain black haired trainer Ash Ketchum was sitting around the house wearing his new clothes his mother gave him for his new journey to Isshu. There was something else on his mind. The pink handkerchief that Misty gave him after he left during their trip to Johto.

"_I wonder how Misty is doing?"_ Ash thought holding the piece of cloth in his hand

While he was thinking, his beloved comrade and partner since his very first journey, Pikachu comes in and sees his master looking at the pink handkerchief

"Pikachu?" (Are you okay?) Pikachu asks

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Ash says smiling at his pal

"Pikachu Pikachupi." (It's Misty, isn't it?") Pikachu says

Ash sighs and says, "I can't lie to you. I miss her so much. I want to see her."

"Pikachu Pika Pikachu." (Why don't you go see her?) Pikachu says

"I don't know if she wants to see me. She's too busy being a gym leader." Ash says looking down sad

"Pikachu pi." (You love her don't you?) Pikachu says

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I want to be with her no matter what." Ash says blushing

"Pikachu." (Let's go then) Pikachu says

"Okay." Ash says getting up and letting Pikachu get on his shoulder.

He then makes his way downstairs and then yells to his mom in the kitchen, "Mom I'm going out for a bit but I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, dear. Have a good time." Delia says

Ash goes outside and goes to Professor Oak's to see if Charizard is still there and he sees him with his other pokemon.

"Hey, there Charizard. Are you up for a flight to Misty's?" Ash asks his dragon

"Roar!" (You bet) Charizard says laying himself down for Ash and Pikachu to get on and flies off to Cerulean City

Meanwhile in Cerulean City at the gym, said girl just finished a gym battle with a sweet victory with her Gyarados.

"Azurill." (That was a great match, Mommy) Azurill chirps

"I know. Mommy did good." Misty smiles to her little baby and she looks at the picture of Her, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu before they all left. She sighs at the picture and says, "I miss you so much."

"Azurill?" (Mommy, are you okay?) Azurill asks

"It's nothing." Misty says as she went to her room unaware that said trainer is coming to her

About an hour or so later, Ash, Pikachu and Charizard see Cerulean City and lands near the gym

"Thanks for the ride, buddy. You deserve a rest." Ash says returning Charizard to his pokeball

Ash takes a deep breath and approaches the gym. He make it to the door and goes inside

"Is anybody in here?" Ash asks

Misty hears somebody and goes to the doorway picking up Azurill along the way

"Yes, may I help you?" Misty asks

Ash got a good look at Misty with her new look and was instantly shocked at her look. She had her hair down with two bunches at the side of her face. She was wearing a white swimsuit with a blue border and a blue jacket.

"_She looks so beautiful."_ Ash thought blushing red

"Hello, are you still there? Do you want a gym battle?" Misty asks waving her hand in front of Ash's face

Ash shook his head out of his stupor and looks at Misty, "I'm surprised you haven't recognized me yet." Ash smiles

"Pikachupi." (Misty!) Pikachu says popping his head up to look at her

"Pikachu, if you're here then that means, Ash?" Misty asks looking at the trainer

"Yep that's me." Ash smiles

"Oh Ash, it's been so long." Misty says hugging Ash and minding her Azurill

"I know. I decided to visit you before I went on another journey." Ash says hugging her back

"Where are you going this time?" Misty asks

"I'm going to Isshu." Ash says

"I hear that's an interesting region." Misty says

"Yes it is. That's not the only reason I came here." Ash says

"What's the real reason you came to see me?" Misty asks looking curious

"Well there's something I want to tell you but it's a little hard to say it." Ash says

"What do you want to tell me?" Misty asks

"Well, that is to say, I-I-I-I..." Ash blushes hard stuttering

Misty smiles at Ash and leans in and kisses him on the lips. Ash's eyes widen and then he kisses her back. They kiss for a while with Pikachu and Azurill watching with smiles on their faces. They pull away with deep blushes on their faces

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Misty asks

"Basically yes. I love you, Misty." Ash says

"I've been wanting to say that for quite a while but I love you too, Ash." Misty says

"You look really pretty in that outfit." Ash says

Thank you, Ash. I just started wearing it not too long ago." Misty says

"I've seen you in many outfits like the Pink kimono from the Maiden festival, the red bathing suit when you did the beauty contest, the Goldeen magician's assistant costume when my Charmander was going to evolve, but it's nothing compared to your mermaid outfit. That took my breath away when I saw you swimming so gracefully with the pokemon." Ash says

"You're so sweet, you know that?" Misty says

"I know. I'm glad I did this. I don't want to end up with anybody else but you. Not May, not Dawn or anybody I end up with in Isshu. You're my one and only." Ash says kissing Misty again

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Misty says kissing him back

"Well, looks like I have to go back so I can get ready for my journey. I'll think about you everyday, my beautiful mermaid." Ash says

"And I'll think about you when I battle other trainers, my handsome Pokemon Master." Misty says

Ash and Pikachu leave with Misty and Azurill waving them goodbye as they walk to the end of the city. Ash then summons Charizard and they fly off

"Pikachu Pika Pika." (Well it's about time) Pikachu says

Ash smiles and pats his Pokemon's head as they fly back to Pallet Town wondering what the future holds for them

The End

I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it seems short but this is all I could think of. If you think my writing sucks then don't read this. I have my rights to write whatever I want despite criticism. I don't know when I'll write another story of if I'll even continue my other stories. Please read and review.


End file.
